


Through the Window

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet in a different way. The following is an AU story based on a single event that happened to me while in New York. After dreaming about it, I decided to place Justin and Brian into the roles and expand the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: 

Special thanks to iamexnyer who ate lunch with me in that New York café and to my betas, lastglances and hccmain for all your help. 

* * *

Chapter 1

Day 1 – Friday

Justin's POV

I was sitting in an indoor cafe having lunch in the middle of winter. The cafe was crowded and my dining companion, Toby, and I were seated at a tiny table in the corner along the window. Due to the weather and sitting with the window to my back and side, I felt a cold draft all throughout the meal. The company was good so the breeze didn't bother me as much as it would have on any other day. 

Shortly after ordering our food, a couple was seated in the table across from us. Toby and I, upon hearing their accents, started debating where they were from. I guessed Georgia, Toby guessed Texas. They must have overheard our conversation because when Toby asked where they were from, the woman said, "Alabama. So who was right?"

"I was closest, I guessed Georgia," I replied. 

We chatted with the couple for a few moments about what they were doing during their visit to New York until our food arrived. The food looked delicious and if I didn't mention it before, I was starving, of course. 

**********

Toby and I met shortly after I arrived in New York to attend NYU. I was an art major; Toby was an English major but we met while attending a required core course. Toby, being more familiar with the city than I was, offered to show me around. Together we explored all of the culture that New York had to offer. We did everything together, going to museums, lectures, and clubs. Though there was no sexual chemistry between us, we formed a close bond and now three years later are still inseparable as friends. One of the perks of our close friendship, we often ordered two different dishes when we dined out and shared them. That way we could expand our tastes while not expanding our waists.

**********

Conversation flowed easily and I had finished eating half of the first dish. My stomach was no longer grumbling, "Feed me." After switching plates with Toby, I decided I needed a moment to digest my food and clear my palette before starting on the next dish. Not in any rush to be anywhere, Toby saw what I was doing and followed my lead. One of our favorite hobbies was to people watch and do a running commentary. Now was the perfect opportunity. Native New Yorkers and tourists alike walked quickly passed our window. Some looked in, whether at the food or the people I will never know, but most kept up their fast paced New York walk and minded their own business. Toby and I commented on clothes worn, cars driven, people's relations to their companions, anything that popped into our heads. 

I was starring out the window, my chin propped up on my hand, lost in a dream world somewhere. Sometimes I get so carried away with people watching, I stop paying attention to other things. I barely noticed that a man had walked by until he back tracked a few steps and bent back at an awkward angle to look directly at me. Our eyes locked, he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were like emeralds with flecks of gold. I was in a trance for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was probably only a fraction of a second. And then he was gone. 

"Did you see that? That was strange." I said.

"What?" Toby asked with a confused expression on his face. 

"I just saw the face of God," I was finally able to mutter.

"What?" Toby asked again.

"I got to go, I have to find him."

I stood up abruptly, startling the people around me. I was looking for the fastest way to get out of the crowded cafe before my mystery man disappeared completely into the streets of New York. 

Brian's POV:

"Brian? Brian Kinney?" someone yelled. I stopped on the street corner upon hearing my name. "I thought that was you, don't you remember me, junior year, Consumer Marketing?"

"No," I said a little too abruptly. "I have to go. I am late for a meeting." While I normally may have stopped and given him my number for a rendezvous later, I really was late and did not have time for idle chitchat.   
  
Justin's POV

I raced out of that cafe as quickly as I could. I knew I needed to find that mysterious man. It's a feeling I can't describe, like something possessed me. When our eyes locked for that split second it was as if I could see into his soul and he could see into mine. I knew the general direction that he headed, so I followed suit. When I got to the next corner, I had no way of knowing which way he went. Did he continue across town? Did he go uptown? Downtown? Get in a taxi? Who knows? I stopped for a second; I needed to get my bearings and clear my mind. 

I closed my eyes, the image of the mysterious man's hazel eyes bore into my soul. Then I remembered he was wearing a black coat. I opened my eyes and looked around; everyone in New York was wearing a black coat. What was I going to do? I closed my eyes again, concentrating really hard. His eyes, that was all I could see. Then I saw his black coat and wait, a scarf, he was wearing a scarf. But not just any scarf, a scarf by a designer I knew. I knew this was going to be a long shot or too good to be true, but maybe there would be a way I could track down this guy. I had this urge, this feeling inside me; I needed to see him one more time. 

"Justin, oh thank god I caught up to you. I paid the bill as so-" Toby started to say.

"Oh, sorry. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it's on me. What got into you?"

"That guy, in the window, did you see him? He had the most beautiful eyes..."

  
"Yeah, yeah, the face of God, you already said that."

"I had to see him again. You don't understand. I thought I could catch him. I don't know who I was kidding. We're in New York; I'll probably never see him again."

"Justin, you are not making any sense. You don't know this guy. You've never seen him before. Why the sudden fascination?"

"Oh, um, he was, um, wearing one of Lexa's scarves."

"So? She's an artist and makes her living designing and selling clothing and accessories. You should be happy to see someone wearing one of her designs."

"I am, it's just, oh I don't know. Forget it. You are right. I was just being me. Head in the clouds, a helpless romantic."

"Yeah, I bet you had your china patterns already picked out before you even got to the end of the block."

Little did Toby know I wasn't far behind in my thinking. Well maybe not as far a china patterns. But close enough to be thinking intimate details about this man. Who ever he is…

Brian's POV

My meeting with JLM Technologies ended at 7:30 pm. It went much longer than anticipated, but naturally I won the account. JLM Technologies is a new company offering fiber optic television service in the New York metro area. Being the best ad man, I went after the account because I felt it would be beneficial to both of us. I was looking to open a branch of Kinney Advertising in New York and here was a hot new company looking for a way to promote their new business. Jadyn Marks, the CEO, a young up and comer, had a plethora of questions, each superior to the next, but all warranted lengthy responses. 

I had a long list of action items including creating preliminary storyboards to complete upon returning to Pittsburgh. In the meantime I had some shopping to finish and a night on the town to look forward to until our next meeting in two weeks. 

Justin's POV

"Hi, I'd like to speak with Lexa please." I said to the sales girl at Lexa's boutique.

"Whom may I tell her is calling," replied the girl.

"Justin Taylor, friend and fellow artist."

"One moment please."

I waited quietly, anxious to talk to Lexa about her scarves.

"Justin Taylor, friend and fellow artist, how lovely it is to hear from you," cheerfully said Lexa.

"Lexa. How is business? Any new designs?"

"Why yes, business is doing lovely. My newest creation is selling like crazy. Who would have thought that people would buy clothing comprised of hundred of different patterns and textures. It's amazing!"

"That's wonderful. I am so happy for you," I exclaimed.  
  
"Justin, you really should come in soon and check out the boutique again. You haven't been in since this season's line came out."

"I know, I know. But what use would I have for a bunch of women's clothing," I said chuckling.

"Since you haven't been in this season at all, you wouldn't know I recently started a small men's section."

"Really? And how is that working for you?"

"Well, slow to start, but in the last few weeks, it's been picked up quite a bit."

"That's wonderful. Congratulations. I'll try and stop by this week some time."

"Oh please do, and bring your friends. I always enjoy my gay clientele so much. Why just this morning the most beautiful man ever was shopping here. He had the most gorgeous eyes-"

Cutting her off with a gasp, I exclaimed, "You can't be serious, just this morning?"

"I am, like sex on two legs."

"I know, I –"

"You know what, you weren't even here."

"I know. I saw him this afternoon. He was wearing your scarf. That's why I called. Tell me he paid with plastic."

"He did, but if you are going to ask what I think you are going to ask, you know I can't give out that information."   
  
Sighing heavily, I felt like a sixty-pound anvil was just dropped into the pit of my stomach. The world was crashing all around me. Lexa had the information I needed, but wasn't going to share. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

Warnings: AU, canon season 1-3

Thanks to my betas lastglances and hccmain

* * *

Day 2 - Saturday

Brian's POV 

I woke up the next morning a little more hung over than I would have liked. It's easy to forget that I don't drink as much as I did in my twenties. In college, I partied all the time, got little sleep and still graduated with a 3.9. Then in my mid twenties, I could still go to work and perform beautifully on little to no sleep after a night of clubbing. Now at thirty-three, sometimes I just feel very old. I cannot survive the same way I used to on two hours of sleep. Now I need about five. But alas, I never thought I would make it this far, did not think I had much to live for. I still remember when I tried to end it all on the eve of my thirtieth birthday. Michael Novotny, my best friend since high school, found me getting ready for the ultimate orgasm of my life. Too bad I was never able to experience it. 

But here I am, beginning a new chapter in my life. Besides my age, I have everything going for me: I'm successful, own my own company, have a beautiful son, a gorgeous loft, and all the men I want. What more could I ask for? I AM the stud of Liberty Avenue!

Ending my internal soapbox rant, I decided now was the best time for a shower. I had a plane to catch in less than three hours. 

Justin's POV

I woke up extremely energized and surprisingly happy the next morning. This was a good thing considering I had to be to work in two hours. I, like most other starving artists, am a waiter. The restaurant where I work is a pretty nice restaurant, not quite five-star dining, but the tips are usually good. I figured since I was up this early and full of energy, I would stop by Lexa's Boutique on the way to work. Maybe I could convince her to give me the mystery guy's name or some other piece of information. 

**********

Lexa is not only the owner of a boutique but also lectures occasionally at the local universities. She talks mainly about starting up small businesses and marketing your own creations. In addition to being incredibly talented, artistically speaking, Lexa is quite sharp in the business world. She came to lecture at NYU in the spring of my freshman year. I discovered she was an artist as well so I attended and Toby came with me. Her lecture was captivating and, of course, I had to talk to her afterwards. When the crowd around her died down, and I was finally able to talk to her, she thought I was the cutest thing. We talked about art for a while then exchanged e-mails. Though we are not the kind of friends that hang out together, we do keep in touch through e-mail and occasionally go out for coffee. I also share my drawings, paintings, and various projects with her from time to time to get a real world opinion, even if hers is a little biased. 

**********

I showered and dressed and was quickly out the door. To save time, I took the subway instead of the bus. On any other day, I probably would have taken the bus; more things to see that way. During the warmer months, I sometimes walked but that took much too long. 

I didn't see Lexa right away when I walked in the store, but she spotted me almost immediately.

"Justin! Darling! Finally you decided to show that gorgeous face of yours in my store again."

"Yes, Lexa. Thought I would check out the place on my way to work."

"That's wonderful, dear. Take a look around. As soon as I finish dressing this mannequin, I will be able to chat for a little while."

"Take your time." 

While Lexa was finishing her task, I took a look around, my feet leading me straight to the small men's section. Although Lexa hadn't started making clothes for men, there was a surprisingly large selection of ties and scarves. I closed my eyes as I stood there and imagined that I was the mystery guy. What did he touch? What was he thinking as he looked at the selection? Was it an impulse buy? Or did he spend a few minutes deciding which scarf he wanted? I suppose many of life's little mysteries will remain unanswered.

Lexa's cheery voice roused me from my little fantasy. "Justin, I'm finally finished. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I am so glad you finally stopped by." 

"Yeah, well, it's been too long." Then more impatiently, I asked, "So, what can you tell me about this mysterious guy?"

Day 3 - Sunday

Brian's POV

I'm lying in bed at 2:30 in the morning, woken from what I can only call a nightmare, unable to fall back asleep. This nightmare or dream or whatever the fuck you want to call it can't be happening. I had spent the day in the office making notes for JLM Technologies' presentation. Tomorrow I need to start preliminary sketches to submit to the art department. Then I grabbed a few drinks and shot some pool with Michael before heading home. And now I'm having this horrendous dream. I dreamt I was a lesbian, well, maybe a guy lesbian since I dreamt about another man. Well not a man, but a twink. Where did he come from? Why am I dreaming this nonsense? I need to get up and do something more constructive to get these crazy thoughts out of my mind. How do lesbians survive with these thoughts running through their mind? I know I certainly wouldn't be able to function on a day to day basis. Fuck! I just closed my eyes and there he was again. If this happens every time I close my eyes now, how will I ever have sex again? Maybe another drink would help. Then I can sleep and have some peaceful non lesbianic dreams. 

Day 4 - Monday

Justin's POV

I was very upset when I left Lexa's shop two days ago. I really thought she would have given me the mystery guy's name or a least some piece of information that would help me figure out who he is. Now here I am, my second attempt at trying to get the information I want. This time I will be buttering her up with lunch. I stopped at a trendy cafe on the way. The line was long so I hoped that equals good. I haven't eaten at this place myself. 

Walking through the door to Lexa's Boutique, I notice that it is quite busy. I am very happy for Lexa that her business is doing well. Seeing her across the room, I signal to her by pointing to the food and then head to the back. She nods in recognition and mouths one minute. 

"Oh, Justin, what a sweetheart you are for bringing me lunch today. I've been swamped with customers and haven't had a chance to take a break. My assistant took lunch earlier when we weren't so busy. I didn't ask her to bring back anything for me today."

"What are friends for? Glad I came at a good time. I hope the food is good."

"I'm sure whatever it is will be fine. How are classes?"

"Classes are fine," I said flatly. Then in a more playful tone, I added, "But you know that's not why I came back." 

"You mean you weren't just bringing an old friend lunch out of the goodness of your heart?" Lexa said in a playful, pretending-to-be-shocked voice.

"So, about that information on my mystery guy?" 

Brian's POV

"I cannot fucking believe this!" I yelled into the emptiness of the loft. "Two nights in a fucking row!" I sat up in bed. This could not be happening to me. Where did this guy come from? Why am I dreaming about him? I lay back down, willing sleep to come. The next thing I know, I'm dreaming again. But this time the nightmare is a little different.

I woke to the sound of the alarm beeping. I sat up, remembering my dream clearly. I will call it a dream now since it certainly wasn't a nightmare. But the beginning of the dream wasn't a dream at all. I remembered walking across 59th Street, passed by a small cafe when something in the window caught my eye. When I went back to look, I saw the face of an angel. But I know that nothing is what it seems. I snapped back to reality and went ahead to my meeting, but the face, his face, is haunting my sleep. 

Day 5 - Tuesday

Justin's POV

Working at the restaurant gives me the opportunity to meet many people. Last night while working, I had a great idea. I asked a few of the regular customers I have become friendly with if they wouldn't mind stopping by Lexa's Boutique to check out the place. During the shift I handed out lots of business cards. 

I had to wait until I was finished with all my classes on Tuesday before heading over to Lexa's Boutique. I knew this was going to be it. If Lexa wouldn't give me any information I would try my hardest to stop obsessing over the mystery guy. As soon as I walked into Lexa's, I could tell she was in a fabulous mood.

"Justin, so now you are sending me customers, huh?"

"Well," I started to say suddenly feeling very shy.

"The two friends you sent over earlier bought a few items each."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Ok, Justin. Between lunch and new customers, I really do owe you big. I will give you your mystery guy's name."

"I knew I would wear you down eventually," I proclaimed as a huge mega watt smile spread across my face.

Lexa turned to go to the back of the store to find the credit card slips. I waited as patiently as I could. When I saw Lexa coming back to the front, my palms suddenly began to sweat. Here was the moment I had been waiting for. Lexa comes back to the front of the store where I had been waiting and just stands there. She is probably doing this on purpose, making me sweat a little longer. 

His name is Brian Kinney."

"Brian Kinney," I repeated slowly, letting his name roll off my tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 6 – Wednesday 

_Justin's POV_

Since finding out the name I had been longing for, I have been in a trance. Maybe that comes with a combination of not sleeping and not being able to stop painting. All I have been doing for the past eight hours was paint. I painted the scene where we locked gazes, I painted just his eyes; I painted my dream man. Painting did however wear me out and I took a short nap where of course I dreamt about Brian Kinney. After my much needed rest I decided to Google Brian Kinney to see what information I could find.

My search brought me to the Kinney Advertising webpage. As soon as the webpage opened I knew I struck gold. Right in front of me was a picture of the face of God, the one and only Brian Kinney. Too bad his agency was located in Pittsburgh. Not one to be discouraged, I continued to find out all I could anyway. Maybe destiny would somehow intervene and I would have an opportunity to see him again. I learned that two years ago he founded his own advertising agency. He has been the recipient of three Clio Awards. I had to Google that one as well and discovered they are awarded to creative excellence in advertising. Sounds pretty prestigious to me. I guess we have something in common: we are both creative. Going to the "About Me" section, I learned that Brian Kinney graduated magna cum laude from Penn State University with a bachelor's degree in Advertising-Public Relations. He has also worked with two other advertising agencies, Ryder Associates and Vangard Advertising before opening his own company. I also found a listing of his accounts on the national, regional, and local levels. Remson Pharmaceuticals, Brown Athletics, Eyeconics, Foodland Grocery Stores, and Honeycutt Catering Company just to name a few. I really wanted to know more about his personal life but naturally that information was not posted here. When Lexa and I originally discussed Brian Kinney, she was certain he was gay. I sure hope she's right.

_Brian's POV_

"Cynthia, get in here!" I yelled into the intercom. I had not even finished my first cup of coffee and knew, already, that the morning was not going to go well.

"Yes, Boss," Cynthia said as she walked into my office.

"Check on the art team. See if they have finished the draft of the boards for JLM Technologies."

"Right away, Boss. Anything else?"

"That's all for now," I said, dismissing her. I had a few things I needed to work on this morning. At the top of the list was a slogan for It's All Gourmet's new line of organic food. After an hour or so of trying to come up with the perfect slogan, I felt exhausted. I had a few possibilities but did not have the perfect one yet. If I could get that face to stop haunting my sleep, I know I would be in my usual top form. 

Just when I can't take it anymore, there's a knock at the door. Cynthia. "Art department is ready to show you what they have."

"Fine, tell them I'll be over to see it in a few minutes."

I sorted some papers around my desk then slowly made my way over to the art department. The second I saw the boards, I knew something was off. The color scheme they picked was not appealing to the eye. Fuck, why can't they see this?!

"No, this is all wrong!" I bellowed. 

One brave soul came forward. "What don't you like about it?"

Impressed with his audacity, I decided to help them out. "The color scheme needs to be more appealing, it needs to pop. Change the font as well." With that, I exited the room.

_Justin's POV_

All of the painting and researching must have worn me out because suddenly I was startled awake by a loud banging at the door.

"Justin! Justin! Open up! I know you are in there," Toby hollered through the door.

It took me a few seconds to get my bearings. I must have slept longer than I thought. I groggily got up and walked over to the front door.

"Who is it?" I asked as playfully as I could, knowing exactly who it was.

"Justin, open this door right now!"

I opened the door and let Toby enter. I could tell from his expression that a lecture was coming. He gets this very determined look on his face and presses his lips together tightly. I told him about it once and he denied it. Now I just use it as my warning signal. 

"Justin, you told me to leave you alone so you could paint but this has just gone on long enough. You need to get out of this apartment. It's not right to be cramped in here with no fresh air; especially with all the paint fumes. I'm surprised you haven't gone insane yet."

So that was pretty mild for what I was expecting from Toby. I guess it could have been a lot worse and I did deserve it. Since Lexa gave me Brian Kinney's name, I have just been on a Brian Kinney binge. Whether it be painting, researching, or dreaming. It is all Brian, all the time. 

"Thank you, Toby, I really appreciate your concern. But I am okay," I said sincerely. 

"I believe you, but let's go grab a drink or something down at The Pub."

"Alright, I guess I could use a break," I said as I headed into the other room to grab my jacket. 

"Wait, Toby, let me just show you some of my paintings."

Toby followed me to the other end of the living room where I've put my paintings to dry. I have a very small studio apartment near Union Square. The sun hits my windows in the afternoon providing great light for painting. I figured they would dry quicker near the windows from the warmth of the sun. I started to show Toby the "big picture" ones first. My version of what Brian looked liked as he walked down the street and one when Brian and I were locked in our stare. The last one I showed Toby was more abstract. It's the one I drew of just Brian's eyes.

"OH. MY. GOD," Toby commented.

Suddenly I am a little confused by Toby's outburst. "What? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. This is absolutely amazing, Justin. I've never seen you paint something like this before. It is absolutely phenomenal!"

"Um, thanks," I said bashfully as my cheeks turned bright red.

"No, I'm serious. I think this is one of your best pieces. I see what it is, yet it's something completely different. Even though I don't have the same feelings that you do for this man, I can feel them through this," he said, pointing to the painting. "You should show Lexa. She likes your art, and I know she would love to see this."

"Well, I don't know. Let me think about. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh? Why are rushing me out the door now?"

Day 8 – Friday

_Brian's POV_

The morning was filled by two client meetings. Afterwards I needed to check with the art department to see how their revisions for JLM Technologies were coming along. If they were not completed by the end of the day, I would be looking for new staff on Monday. Maybe with the exception of the one with balls; he showed some real promise. Deadlines are important. It is a cutthroat world out there. Nothing in life is free, especially favors. The only person you can depend on is yourself. You're the only one you have, the only one you need. A knock on the door from Cynthia brought me back to the present.

"Boss, the art department is ready for you."

Surprised and pleased that they were ready for me sooner than expected, I decided that today was not the day that someone was getting a new asshole. "Tell them I will be in shortly."

I made a quick phone call before walking over to the art department. Upon entering their work area, I noticed the boards immediately. They were propped up, inviting me to see. Someone must have been over-confident that I would approve, which I did. I took my time looking at every detail before making my comments.

"What do you think, Mr. Kinney?" asks Mr. Balls, my new nickname for the guy.

I really do need to learn their names. "Now this is exactly what I was asking for. No one will be getting fired today." Suddenly everyone looked terrified. I guess they didn't think that fucking up boards for such a pivotal account would go unnoticed. Going back to my office, I felt charged up. I had a few more phone calls to make then decided to call it a day. 

After I left the office, I decided it was still early enough in the evening to make a stop at the Munchers before heading to Woody's. I would get a chance to see and maybe try to piss off Melanie at the same time if she was home. Lindsay answered the door.

"Why hello, Brian, what a pleasant surprise."

"Where's my sonnyboy?"

"Dada! Dada!" shrieked Gus, running as fast as he could into my arms. 

"I see someone is excited to see me," I remarked, tongue in cheek.

"Are you planning on staying awhile? Would you like to stay for dinner? Gus would appreciate it."

"Gus would, but not you?"

"You know I would too. Gus just loves when his Dada comes over."

"I'll stay."

"Can I take your coat?" As I handed Lindsay my coat, she continued, "What a remarkable scarf you have! Where did you find such a treasure?"

"Oh this? On my last trip to New York, I picked it up in a boutique."

"The patterns don't seem like they would go together but it works. The designer must be extraordinarily imaginative."

"Oh, she is," I said smirking, knowing that the designer was probably imagining what things she could do to me with the scarf when I bought it.

"Oh, Brian, cut that out. Don't let it go to your head that men and women alike want you. Are you planning on going back?"

"Of course. There are many more businesses waiting for my services," I said with tongue in cheek again. 

"I assumed you would be going to New York again. I meant, will you be going to this particular boutique again?"

"I hadn't planned on it." Then Lindsay frowned. "If you want to ask me something, just ask."

"Well, if you do go back – to the boutique, I mean – would you pick something up for me?"

"My next trip is just for the day. I'll see what I can do."

Day 9 - Saturday

_Justin's POV_

Wednesday's quick night out was followed by Friday night spent at the clubs. Toby wanted to make sure I wasn't wallowing and obsessing over Brian Kinney. He told me when we said our good night that he would stop by around 11 a.m. We would grab a quick bite to eat and then head over to show Lexa the "most fabulous painting." Toby has not stopped gushing about this. Fine, so I'm a great artist but I've never heard him go on and on about any of my other paintings like he has been with this one. Maybe he's catching this BK bug too. Well, there's the knock, I guess I better get up. 

I let Toby in. "Why aren't you dressed and ready yet? I told you I was going to be here at eleven o'clock sharp."

"Yeah, but sometimes eleven o'clock sharp means noon to you. I was sleepy anyway."

"Okay, so I figured we'd grab a bagel and coffee downstairs, come back up here to get the painting, and then head over to Lexa's."

"You've got it all figured out, don't you?"

"Yup, now get that ass in gear."

Thirty minutes later, we were on the bus to Lexa's boutique. I was nervous about showing my work. Even though Toby has been gushing over it like you wouldn't believe, Lexa is another story. She is my friend, but she knows what works and what doesn't in the real world. Soon I will be part of that world. No more guaranteed showings at school; I will be on my own. 

Walking into Lexa's Boutique, I noticed there was only one customer in the store. This makes me feel a little better. After coming all the way down here, at least she will have some time for me. 

"Lexa, I have something to show you," I said as I placed my portfolio on the counter. 

"Oh, another painting? I enjoy being your personal critic."

"Well, this is a very personal painting and, well, Toby can't stop gushing over it and told me I should show it to you."

"Let's have a look and I will give you my honest opinion."

I slowly took the painting out of the bag then turned it around to show Lexa. For a long while she didn't say anything, just stared at it. After an eternity of silence, "Justin, this is incredible!" 

"See, I told you Lexa would like it!" Toby interjected. 

"I do. Oh Justin. I can definitely see your inspiration for this one."

"Thank you so much, Lexa. That really means a lot to me coming from you."

"And I know a perfect place for this piece until you are ready to use it in your next student showcase; right behind the register."

Some strange cry of happiness came out of my mouth. Finally, the kind of publicity I've been waiting for.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes:

Thank you to my readers for your patience, I know this took me a long time to post. 

Warning: Brian/OMC sex, NC-17

* * *

Chapter 4 

Day 12 – Tuesday 

_Brian's POV_  

I flew into New York Tuesday morning with Cynthia to present to Jadyn Marks. My plan was in early then home in time to meet the gang at Woody's .  On any other trip, we would stay to drum up business but this was a short trip to tie up some loose ends.  I asked Cynthia to remind me, if time permitted, to go back to that boutique and get Lindsay something.   

The presentation to JLM Technologies went very well. Jadyn Marks, along with the other board members, loved the presentation. This company is going to open many doors for me.  Not only is fiber optic television going to be the wave of the future but having a great presence in New York will help me to break in with the New York big dogs. 

_Justin's POV_

Tuesdays are always my busiest days. I have life drawing class all morning, then a small break for lunch followed by another drawing class all afternoon. Tuesday is also one of the days when Toby and I have a break between classes at the same time so we usually meet for lunch. Today will not disappoint.  Sometimes we eat in the Dining Hall; other times a quick bite in the Student Union. Very rarely do we have enough time to have a sit down lunch at a nearby restaurant. Today we decided to meet in the Dining Hall. It is close to both our classes plus has a large variety and endless portions. During my freshman and sophomore years, I was on the full meal plan. Now as a junior, I opted for a limited meal plan option for the times when I want to eat cafeteria food. Many complain about the food, but I've never had a problem with it. 

When I got to class this morning, I threw my backpack in my locker and got ready to work.  I heard from a classmate that today's model was going to be a sight and I didn't want to miss any of it. The model, a young man trying to earn a few extra bucks, was a sight for sore eyes. When he dropped the sheet and posed before the class, I could not believe the musculature on this man. He had the body of an ancient Greek athlete; he was every artist's dream. Trying to draw in detail every possible inch of this man, I did not hear the professor call for the lunch break.  When I looked around the room, I noticed most of the class was already gone.  I was going to be late meeting Toby. 

_Brian's POV_  

After leaving JLM Technologies, there was about two hours to spare before we needed to head to the airport. I told Cynthia we would grab a quick bite to eat then take a cab downtown to shop for Lindsay.  Cynthia agreed with this plan. The boutique was slightly out the way of the airport but I promised Lindsay I would if I could. We stopped at Europa Cafe, a chic but fast place to get a salad and sandwich with limited time then hailed a cab and headed downtown.  I am much better at this since Cynthia isn't as aggressive…at least not yet. 

The cab ride itself wasn't as bad as I thought. New York traffic is a bitch and the cab drivers drive like maniacs but today we had a more talkative driver than aggressive. He started to tell us what brought him to this country. I wasn't interested in his life story so I watched the New York streets pass by. We were almost to our destination when something bright running down the street caught my eye.  I felt my gaydar ding. Trying to get a better look, I could have sworn it was the same face I saw in that restaurant and in my dreams. 

"Stop the car," I yelled up to the cab driver as he slammed on the brakes and almost got rear-ended. 

With a curious but concerned expression on her face, Cynthia asked, "Brian? Is everything alright?" 

"Yes, just wait here." 

I got out of the cab and looked up the street to where I thought I saw HIM.  Wherever he was off to must have been important because there was no sight of him anymore. 

After arriving at Lexa's Boutique, I paid the cab driver and followed Cynthia towards the store.   

"Brian, this is such a nice store and what a beautiful window display. I can see why Lindsay really wanted something from here." 

"Yeah, I hope she approves of my selection." 

We walked inside the store. I hadn't been looking around for two minutes when there was a commotion in the back of the store. A blur, who I can assume was the owner I met last time I was here, ran into the back. Just then my cell phone started ringing. 

_Justin's POV_  

I didn't have time to grab my bag since I was already late meeting Toby.  I didn't need my cell phone anyway. However, little did I know that had I had my cell phone, I would have received a very important phone call. Toby and I knew exactly where and when we were meeting each other. Our lunchtime together went by too fast as it always does. I told him about the model with the perfect muscles I had been drawing all morning. He told me about that day's presentation in his Literature and Society class.  We talked about other things as well. When I looked at my watch, I knew the time had gone by faster than I thought and needed to get back to the studio.   

"Toby, I got to run. We'll meet up later today. I'll call you when class is over." 

"Works for me. Talk to you then." 

_Brian's POV_

"Cynthia, I have to take this call. Pick out something for Lindsay and something for yourself while you are at it," I said then stepped outside the store.   

"Sure thing, Boss."  

I could not believe that It's All Gourmet was calling me. They received their new slogan on Thursday of last week and everything was fine. I could not imagine what the cause of this urgent call could be. 

"Brian Kinney," I said into my cell phone. 

_Justin's POV_

"Toby! Aaaaggghhhh! You won't fucking believe this," I yelled into the phone that evening. 

"What? What's the matter?" 

"You won't fucking believe this!" I repeated. I wasn't able to get any other words to come out of my mouth. 

"Justin, is something wrong? I'm coming over." 

Toby arrived a short time later and I told him about the message that Lexa had left on my cell phone. 

"If only I wouldn't have been in such a rush to get out of class, I would have had my phone with me." 

"It's not like you could have made it to her store before he left." 

"You don't know that. Her store's in SOHO, that's not that far from NYU. It's not like I had to go to the Upper East Side or anything. I would have run the whole way. I would do anything to meet Brian Kinney." 

"I just don't want to see you disappointed. New York is a big place." 

"But even though he lives in Pittsburgh, he's been seen twice in the last two weeks. There's a good chance I will meet him yet." 

_Brian's POV_  

"Brian, you should have seen this painting. I am so sure it was of you." 

"What do you mean of me? How could it be of me?" 

"Well, it wasn't exactly you. It was your eyes." 

"Listen to me, Cynthia. Are you listening? That's enough!"  Signaling the flight attendant, "I need another drink." How was I going to make it through this flight without it? 

"Brian, I am serious. I swear the painting behind the register was of your eyes. I would put money on it.  I've worked with you long enough to know your eyes anywhere." 

"Even if it was a painting of my eyes, what would it be doing in a boutique in New York?" 

"I don't know. I was so fixated on the painting that I didn't even look to see who the artist was. I was in shock. I just paid for the items and left. If you would have come back in the store after your phone call, you would have seen for yourself." 

"We needed to leave. I had already hailed the cab. You wouldn't want to have missed the flight, would you?" I leaned my head back in the seat. Though first class seats are spacious and comfortable and the two Beams I had already gave me a warm feeling inside, it wasn't enough. I opened my eyes and looked around. Just then the only male flight attendant on the plane caught my eye as he left the cockpit. 

I excused myself and followed Mr. Mile High into the empty lavatory. As soon as the door was locked, I turned him around, pushed him up against the wall, and undid his belt buckle in one swift move.   

He was shorter then me and slender so we fit in the lavatory with no problem. I slid over him and ran my hand up the thigh of his slacks, letting it come to rest on the bulge at his crotch. I trailed my fingers over the outline of his cock through the cotton fabric of his pants. He swelled beneath the touch. I unfastened his pants and slipped my hands inside the waistband of his underwear. With one hand, I grasped his hard warm shaft, the other hand pulled down the pants, exposing his ass.  

Gathering some of the precum with my finger, I lubricated his tight hole and slid my finger knuckle deep into his ass. Grabbing a condom from my back pocket, I opened it. Slipping it on my dick was no great feat. Practice makes you the best so I will give him the best. 

"Hold your ass cheeks open for me," I said, and he hunched his shoulders over the sink and grabbed his ass, pulling his cheeks apart.  

I lined the tip of my cock up with his asshole and pushed forward. His cock twitched as my cock thrust past the tight rings of muscle and I slid home. He groaned loudly so I rammed my cock deeper inside his ass. I plunged in and out, in and out. As he let go with warm spurts of release, his ass clenched rhythmically around my cock and I filled the condom. 

After zipping up and washing my hands I went back to my seat only to find Cynthia rolling her eyes and singing quietly, "Off we go into the wild blue yonder…"


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: sorry it has taken me so long to post, but here it is. enjoy...  


* * *

Day 15 – Friday

_Brian's POV_   

"Brian, Jadyn Marks is on hold for you on line three." 

I was frustrated by Cynthia's intrusion to my thought process, but I needed to take the call from Jadyn.  "Brian Kinney." I said as I picked up the line.

"Hi, Brian. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Is there a problem with the ad campaign?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"No, nothing like that. I am calling for a different reason."

"Oh?" I asked confused.

"Our company loves everything that you have done. A friend of mine asked if I could recommend someone to create a magazine ad on short notice."

"That should be no problem."

"It may only be a one time gig. I didn't know if you would be interested in that sort of thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my friend owns a restaurant and is moving to a new and larger location.  Her uncle, who normally does the promotions, is not having any luck creating an ad that she likes to submit to New York Magazine. The restaurant has a large following and previously only needed to do minimal advertising in local papers like the Village Voice. Now that she is expanding, she is ready to advertise on a grander scale. So I thought of you."

"What is her contact information? I will give her a call this afternoon."

I did not know what short notice meant, but I have been known to work wonders.  Who knows, she may like my ad so much she will want an entire campaign. Either way, I have another client to add to my list in New York.

_Justin's POV_   

I had just started working on a new piece when my cell phone rang.  I put down the paint brush I was holding, wiped off my hands, and said, "Hello."  

"Justin Taylor, please."

"This is he.  May I ask who is calling?"

"Justin. My name is Samantha Balfour. I got your phone number from Lexa."

After Ms. Balfour had first started telling me who she was I thought she was a telemarketer. I was glad I let her finish instead of cutting her off. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I was shopping in Lexa's Boutique the other day and noticed your painting, _His Eyes_. I thought it was fantastic."

"Thank you," I replied, not really sure where she was going with this.

"The reason I am calling is because I am interested in seeing more of your work. I am opening a new location for my restaurant and am in the process of decorating. When I was in Lexa's Boutique, your painting really caught my eye."

"Thank you so much. Yes, um, sure. I would be happy to show you some pieces."

"That would be wonderful. When would be a good time for me to come to your studio?"

"Well, I have most of my work at my apartment. It would probably be best if you saw it there."

"Oh?" she questioned.

"I'm an art student at NYU."

"Oh, my. Well, I didn't realize you were a student. Your work left quite an impression on me.  When would be a good time to come over and take a look?"

"Anytime really except Tuesdays."

"Well, I was hoping for something sooner. How about tomorrow? Late morning?"

After finalizing plans with Ms. Balfour to see my artwork, I fell backwards on the couch and shouted words of pure pleasure. That was the best news! I was ecstatic when Lexa offered to hang my painting in her store. Now I would have my first potential client. I could make some real money.  My only problem was I didn't know what price I should sell my pieces. I wouldn't want to make it too cheap. Obviously she thought I was a professional and not just some student. On the other hand, I wouldn't want it to be too expensive. After I debated with myself for a few minutes about how I should price the pieces, I called a few friends for their advice.

_Brian's POV_   

Well, I was going back again. I love New York, as the city's slogan goes, but flying back and forth every week has been getting on my nerves. Maybe it was time I started looking into office space up there. Then when I drum up business, I'd have a place to work and stay. At some point, I hope to split my time evenly between New York and the Pitts before making New York my official home.

Day 16 – Saturday

_Justin's POV_

I had woken up so early this morning, anticipating Ms. Balfour's arrival. My nerves were so jittery overnight that I had barely slept. Of course I was nervous about showing my work. I always was nervous before a school show, but those shows were always filled with students. Now I had what felt like my own private gallery show in my apartment. Ms. Balfour did show up, exactly on time and everything went really well, much better than I expected it to be.

At exactly 11:00 a.m. the buzzer sounded to indicate someone was at the door. I buzzed Ms. Balfour in and we introduced ourselves. 

"Please call me, Sami," she insisted.

Sami was very thin with black, shoulder length hair and very pale skin. If she was Asian, she could have been a geisha. When she had first walked into my apartment, she was very professional and a little stiff.  But as soon as we started talking, she warmed up and seemed to feel much more comfortable. I tend to have that effect on people. 

The night before I had taken out some of my older paintings that I had in storage. Some of the paintings were leaning against furniture and others were on easels that I had managed to borrow from the art department. I didn't know what Sami would be looking for, but I wanted to provide her with as many options as I could.

After she walked around the small space a few times, Sami finally broke the silence and said, "Justin, these are fantastic."

"Thank you so much," I said a little hesitantly. I knew she liked them, but I was unsure whether she was going to buy anything.  

"As I mentioned to you on the phone, I was looking for some artwork to hang in my new restaurant," Sami started to say.  

'Oh no, that didn't sound good,' I thought as my mind started to race with the worst possible scenarios. I had wasted her time. I had high hopes that another one of my pieces would be hanging somewhere else in New York. _His Eyes_ was going to be my one hit wonder.

She continued, "Immediately two paintings jumped out at me but I wanted to be sure those were the ones."

Smiling, I released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"I would like to purchase those two," she said pointing to a large one that was fairly recent and a smaller one that I had painted a few years ago. 

She paid for the pieces and I wrapped them up for her to take. She told me she had a car waiting downstairs so it would be no problem to take them with her if I wouldn't mind helping her downstairs.

At her car after we finished putting the paintings inside, we shook hands and I thanked her again. Then she said, “Justin, I am having an opening reception this Thursday for my family and friends at my restaurant.  I know it's last minute, but if you aren't busy, I would really like for you to come. You may bring a date or a friend if you like." 

"Thank you very much, Sami, for the offer. I would be more than happy to come."

And with that Sami got in the car and left. I floated up the stairs to my apartment; my feet never touched the ground. Who would I bring as a date? I thought of Toby first, and then of Lexa. After I called Lexa and told her about the sale and the invitation, she was happy to be my date. She had heard about this restaurant and had always wanted to try their food.

Day 21 – Thursday

_Brian's POV_   

When Sami had called me last week to see if I would be able to come on Thursday, it seemed like really short notice for me to get things together and fly up to New York. She explained to me that on Thursday evening she was having a private opening for her family and friends before the official opening on Friday evening. She had also extended an invitation to me saying that we could meet Thursday morning to discuss a few ideas, and then I could see her restaurant full of people at the opening and taste her food as well. On Friday we could then have a formal meeting to discuss my ideas. This plan was most convenient. I figured I could stay the weekend and not only visit exciting New York clubs but start scoping out office space as well.

While still in Pittsburgh, I had contacted a real estate agent to scope out a few places to show me when arrived. Last I spoke to him, he had three places picked out and I was excited to see them on Friday. I knew they wouldn't be anywhere as nice as my current location in the converted bathhouse but they would have to do until I became more established in New York and could afford a more lavish location.  

My meeting with Sami was very short and she apologized many times for being so "scattered." Her words, not mine.

"I'm not normally like this. Cool under pressure," she explained.  

"I understand completely," I offered. "I know what it's like to put everything on the table." Thinking of the Stockwell fiasco. 

I told Sami about a few ideas I had but needed to see the inside of the restaurant so I would know if they would work. 

After the meeting, I left her office to go back to the hotel to shower and change for the evening. I had no idea how the evening’s events would go. Would I be bored?  Would it be fun? Would I be fucking someone in the bathroom? Depending if the party held my attention or not, I may be hitting the New York clubs a day early. 

_Justin's POV_   

Lexa and I arrived a little earlier than fashionably late. She was wearing a dress, one of her own creations. I had opted for black slacks and a light blue sweater. I didn't want to be overdressed but I didn't want to be underdressed either. We had been mingling with the other guests; Lexa knew a few of them and introduced me. Suddenly the room became very cold as if an Arctic breeze had blown through and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. As I looked up my eyes locked with the face of God. I had come face to face with my mysterious man, the one and only Brian Kinney.

_Brian's POV_

I was at the bar having a drink and scanning the crowd. Just then I saw the face of an angel, the one from my dreams. He looked up and our eyes locked. I put down my empty glass and started walking towards him. I wasn't going to let him get away this time. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Thank you so much to everyone.  My beta, lastglances and my readers to joining me on this journal.  See my livejournal for a longer thank you on this chapter.  


* * *

**Chapter 6**   

Day 21 – Thursday

_Justin's POV_  

 

"Where you headed?"

 

"No place special."

 

"I can change that."

 

And that's how the whole thing started between Brian and me. I couldn't, for the life of me, tell you anything else that happened that evening, except Brian. Brian happened. As soon as our eyes locked, the rest of the universe disappeared. Brian and I were the only ones that existed. If I were to take a guess, I would say I was at the party for an hour at the most. But as I mentioned before I don't really remember anything about it except that I finally came face to face with the one and only Brian Kinney.

 

I was standing in the middle of the restaurant talking with Lexa and two of her acquaintances.  When I looked up from our conversation, there he was at the bar looking like the coolest, most sophisticated, most sexy person in the entire world. And then he started walking towards me, our eyes still locked. I don't think I even blinked.

 

_Brian's POV_  

 

As soon as I saw him, I knew what I would be doing the rest of the evening. So much for those New York clubs with their hot, sexy New York men. This was the perfect specimen. And even if that's not what he had in mind for the rest of the evening, his mind would change as soon as he got a taste of me, Brian Kinney, stud extraordinaire.

 

I put my glass down and walked assertively towards him.  

 

"Excuse us, gentleman and ladies, this young man," I began to say to the group.

 

"Justin," he filled in for me.

 

"-cannot be monopolized all evening," I finished as I reached to shake his hand but instead pulled him towards me.  

 

Just then I noticed the woman he was with give an all-knowing wink in our general direction.  

 

We sat thigh touching thigh at a table in the shadows. “I know what you want. I know exactly what you want," I stated with a gentle squeeze to Justin's privates. "Yes, I do know." I traced along the bulge on his pants. It grew even stiffer with the touch. He groaned at the touch but looked around the room, his eyes roving from side to side.  
  
"Relax. No one's going to bother us. No one cares." I found the button on his slacks and unfastened it, then slid the zipper down. Then I slipped my hand through the fly of his boxers and grasped the hard heat of his cock.  
  
"Oh god!" 

 

Justin's head rolled back against the seat of the booth as I stroked him. I jerked him in quick, full strokes not giving him any time to reconsider what and where. His breathing grew ragged as my fingers danced over his shaft. His hips bucked upward as he thrust into my hand. I pushed the elastic waistband of the boxers under his sac. Then I wrapped my fingers around the base and fisted him, gliding up and down in fast strokes as he groaned. 

  
I leaned in and ran my tongue over his ear. "That's it," I murmured. "Fuck my hand." He groaned again, and I placed my mouth gently over his to muffle the sound. I felt warmth and wetness as he shot all over my hand.  
  
"Oh no, oh god," he moaned as he jerked up his boxers and scrambled from the booth.  
  
I let him go, admiring the view as the young man practically sprinted towards the restroom. His reaction didn't surprise me. He felt something too. It wasn’t like any old, or in this case, very young trick. But at the moment, it didn't matter. I knew I'd unleashed something inside HIM... and he'd be back for more.

 

_Justin's POV_  

 

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening." I groaned over and over facing myself in the mirror of the bathroom.  

 

"I can't go out there. I can't face those people. Not like this. I have cum, my cum, all over my pants."

 

I tried very hard cleaning myself up. But the more I tried to clean, the worst it looked. I know I was wearing dark slacks but it still looked like I peed on myself. In addition to that parts of the paper towel were stuck on my pants as well. What was I going to do?  

 

A few minutes later, Brian was standing at the sink next to me washing his hands. He looked calm and collected, like nothing happened. When I looked up, he had this smirk on his face that spoke volumes to me. I knew at that point that I would be going with him and we would be fucking the rest of the evening.

 

We made out the entire cab ride back to his hotel. It was the hottest, most passionate kisses I ever had. I had never been kissed like that before. He couldn't keep his hands off of me and I couldn't keep my hands off of him.  It wouldn't matter now what my clothes looked like.

_Brian's POV_   

What exactly was I thinking bringing this young man back to my hotel room?  Oh I know.  Brian Kinney only thinks with his dick.  That's exactly what I was doing.  This kid was hot and he had the nicest bubble butt and most innocent face.  That face is what made me go back and take that second glance in that window anyway. So now I was getting exactly what I wanted, to fuck this kid.  

 

_Justin's POV_  

 

I am not some scared little faggot. I am a man. Ok, fine. I'll admit it. I am scared shitless. But what else should I be feeling at this moment? Wouldn't you be scared out of your mind too if your life was about to change? Yes, it's going to change in a good way, I hope, but, oh, I don't know. No more college boys for me. Tonight I learn what real men can do.    

 

The hotel room was the most exquisite room I had ever seen. "Only the best for me," Brian had whispered in my ear many times that night. I wasn’t sure if he was referring to the room or me. This room must have cost a fortune but we christened every surface imaginable before falling into bed for the last round.   

 

Day 22 – Friday

_Brian's POV_   

Justin looked so sexy laying there, his naked ass peeking out from the bed sheet. I trailed my fingers down his spine, pushing the sheet down his body as I moved. As the rest of his bubble butt was revealed, I felt a stirring in my groin. Climbing between his legs, I pried his cheeks apart and slid my tongue down his crack. I tasted the salt of his skin as I licked down to his puckered hole. Swirling the tip of my tongue around his hole made him moan. Images of the night before flashed through my mind as I had the tip of my tongue thrusting into his hole, making it slippery and wet. 

 

His moans were coming more often and I could tell he was totally awake because he'd begun to rock against my tongue. I had no doubt his movements were trying to drive my tongue deeper inside him and to rub his cock against the mattress. Holding his cheeks open with my fingers, I tongue fucked him, pushing inside him as far as I could get. I could feel his hole relaxing beneath my assault. Hungry for more than just his asshole, I rolled him onto his back. 

 

His cock stood hard and was mere inches from my face. It looked too good not to taste, so I ran my tongue from the base to the head. As precum formed on it, I dipped my tongue into his slit to lap up the salty-sweet essence. He groaned and his cock twitched against my face. I opened my mouth and the delicious hardness of his dick lay heavy against my tongue as I bobbed up and down, massaging his shaft with my lips as I slid him in and out.  

_Justin's POV_   

He licked around the base of my shaft and sucked each ball in between his lips, eliciting a moan of desire from me. Not moving his face, he reached across to the nightstand for the lube. Brian's cock pushed against the bed as he thrust a lubed finger inside me. My ass gripped his finger, the tight rings of muscle closing around it as I felt Brian's dick twitched.

 

_Brian's POV_  

 

My prick yearned to feel the tightness of his ass but wanting to loosen him up a bit before I replaced my finger with my cock, I thrust one then another in and out as he opened up. My mouth still worshiping his cock, my lips sliding up and down his slick shaft as my tongue swirled around his head and flattened against the sensitive vein running down his length. Drops of cum upon my tongue warned me he was approaching bliss, so I reluctantly let go of his dick and crawled up to lay on top of him. After slipping on a condom, I rubbed the tip of my cock against his slippery hole and pressed my lips to his. Our tongues darted around each other as I thrust forward. His moan vibrated in my mouth as his ass stretched around me. It was almost as if he were sucking me in as he opened up and my dick slid deep into his ass. 

 

_Justin's POV_  

 

Another thrust of his hips and Brian was buried to the balls within my tight passage. His fingers were tangled in my long blonde locks as his tongue thrust into my mouth. The hardness of my dick was rubbing against Brian's stomach as he plunged into my tight tunnel, in and out. Our bodies moved together. My arms wrapped around him, my hands gripped his ass as he thrust into me. I tore my mouth away from his as a loud moan burst from within me. Warmth flooded against the skin of my stomach as I felt my cock twitching against him. The muscles in my ass spasmed around his dick, massaging it.  

 

_Brian's POV_  

 

Nuzzling his neck, I lost myself in him as the pleasure exploded inside me. His arms held me tightly as my thrusts into his tight ass grew. I focused on the sensations bursting within me. Tightening with the impending release, my balls filled with tingling warmth which spread through my cock as my cum spurted out of the tip. I cried out “love you” as I pumped into him, filling the condom with a full load.

 

_Justin's POV_  

 

He loves me?!?

_Brian's POV_

Fuck. I hope I did not just say what I think I said. What is it with this kid? But the things he did to me last night. I felt something; something I never felt before. No, stop that. You are Brian Kinney. Mr. No Lesbianic Relationship Shit For Me.

 

_Justin's POV_   

 

He loves me. 

_Brian's POV_   

I needed to end this and I only saw one way out of it. I wasn't in the mood for a starry-eyed teenager.  

 

"Look, Ja-"

 

"Justin," he told me again, his expression suddenly looking like a balloon that was slowly losing air.

 

"Look. Justin. I have an important meeting in about an hour. I need you to get your shit together and get out of here so I can get ready."

 

"Can I at least use your shower?" he asked sheepishly.

 

"Sure. It's through there." Three seconds after I heard the water start, I followed him into the bathroom.  You know me, I can't resist.

 

_Justin's POV_  

 

"When can I see you again?"  I asked Brian as he was trying to shove me out the door.

 

"You can see me in your dreams."

 

"No, I mean later. When can I see you again?" I said trying to sound more forceful than I felt.

 

"Just what I said.  In your dreams."

 

Hm. I needed another tactic. A stalling tactic. Quick, quick. Something. Anything.

 

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen that was lying on the hotel's dresser. Quickly, I scrawled something on it. As I handed it to Brian, I said, "I have something I need to show you. Meet me at this address. I'll be there from 1 pm to 5 pm. It's important." And I ran out the door before he had a chance to say 'No'.

 

_Brian's POV_  

 

Would I show up? Who knows. I had too much on my plate today. I was meeting with Sami Balfour in a half hour and then meeting with the realtor after that. He told me he had a few places to show me in various parts of town. I don't have time to meet tricks at strange locations no matter how great the sex was or that he was the trick from my dream. The realtor would probably be fed up with my pickiness after a few hours of showing me around if he couldn't find something that fit my style. And besides, I was planning on going to the clubs tonight but I certainly wouldn't be going for the early bird special. So that strange feeling is back, that lesbianic pull. When it all came down to it, I know I would go as soon as my meeting with the realtor was over. 

 

_Justin's POV_  

 

"Stop pacing, Justin," Lexa scolded me for the hundredth time that afternoon. "He'll come. You'll see."

 

"No, I don't think that he will. Look at the time. It's almost four o'clock."

 

"You still have an hour left."

 

"I guess," I said feeling defeated. "I need something to do. Do you have anything I can do?"

 

"It won't be much fun, but I have some papers you could file. Why don't you sketch?"

 

"I'm not in the mood to sketch."

 

"An artist not in the mood to sketch." Lexa looked shocked.

 

"I would only draw Brian and that would make waiting that much worse," I offered as a pathetic explanation.

 

At ten to five, I was nearly ready to give up. I hadn't stepped out of Lexa's shop in the past four hours. I felt like a caged animal. I needed to get out of there and get rid of this claustrophobic feeling. I had ten minutes left to go. I could make it. Just then the door open and in walked Brian. I gasped in surprise and practically tripped over my own feet trying to get to him.

 

Lexa walked gracefully over to Brian and said, "What a pleasant surprise. How may I help you today?"

 

With practically no emotion in his voice he said, "I'm here for Justin."

 

By this time I had managed to get my feet/brain coordination thing working correctly. I walked over to Brian, grabbed him by the hand, and led him over to the front counter so he was facing my painting, _His Eyes._

 

He gasped and just stared at it. I wasn't sure what to make of his reaction. I stared at him while he stared at the painting. Then he turned to Lexa. "I'll give you $2,000 for the painting."

 

"You'll have to talk to the artist. I'm just holding it for him."

 

"Two…two thousand?" I asked astonished.

 

"No, just two thousand. I bought office space in midtown today. It needs decorating immediately. I'll be able to keep 'eyes' on my staff at all times, so I know when they are doing something they shouldn't be doing," he said with the sexiest smirk. 

 

"How, how did you know? How could you have known?" I asked stunned by this revelation. 

 

"I hadn't seen the painting myself. But my assistant saw it the last time she was here and couldn't stop talking about it. As soon as you told me the address I had a feeling what I would be seeing."

 

"So you knew all along?"

 

"I didn't recognize the address at first. But as soon as the cab turned down this street, it all came together."

 

For the first time in my life I think I was speechless. I stared at him. Those eyes, I couldn't help myself.  I was staring through the window into his heart. And I knew things would be different between us from this moment on.


End file.
